


Ghosting

by rivs_writes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DSMP, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Possible Spoilers, Roleplay, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Swearing, headcannon, i will add more tags once i know what to tag it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivs_writes/pseuds/rivs_writes
Summary: Tubbo just wanted to visit his bestfriend.--mentions of suicide--
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. -one-

**Author's Note:**

> -MAKE SURE TO READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!!!
> 
> \--remember this is NOT cannon but will talk about cannon things--

“I can’t wait to see Tommy.” Tubbo said as he walked to the portal leading to Logstishire. He hadn’t visited since early December. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just physically couldn’t pull himself to go. The first time he visited was just an impulsive decision. He didn’t even want to go but his body just walked straight into the portal and he did nothing to stop it. 

Tubbo stopped in front of the portal, anxiety building up inside of him. Why was he so nervous? Surely Tommy would be excited to see him. Right? Tubbo took a deep breath and walked into the portal. 

The sight before him was shocking to say the least. Everything was on fire, burned, and blown up. “W-what happened?” Tubbo sputtered. His mind racing a million miles. “Tommy! Tommy where are you!?” He needed to find Tommy. He walked around, not finding a single trace of anyone being there. A tall shadow stops him in his tracks. Looking up he sees a tower of wood. 

“No...surely not.” Tubbo couldn’t breathe. “Surely he didn’t…” He looked around hoping that Tommy had just gone for an adventure or that he left on his own. Turning his head in every possible direction, he noticed a figure by the water. Tubbo froze, not wanting to believe his eyes. A red and white shirt facing the ocean. “Tommy?” Tubbo whispered to himself. If Tommy was there, why hadn’t he heard his calls? Slowly, Tubbo walked to Tommy. 

“T-tommy?” Tubbo noticed something was off with Tommy’s figure. It was lively but grey, different from the last time he saw him. But then he stopped in his tracks. He had noticed the burns on his clothes. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked again, his voice cracking. Tommy turned around and stared. 

Tubbo couldn’t help but let out a cry. Tommy’s eyes were blank- no sign of life anywhere. His skin so gray he could blend in with stone. Hair so disheveled like he hasn’t combed it in weeks. He looked so alive but that wasn’t the case. “Y-you’re….you’re a ghost?” Tubbo’s voice quivered. “What happened?” He was in distress. This was so screwed.  
Tommy tilted his head in slight confusion. “Tubbo? What are you doing here?” His voice carried innocence. Tubbo hadn’t heard that kind of tone in Tommy’s voice before. “Do you not remember?” Tommy shook his head. “I don’t remember much, just bits and pieces. You didn’t answer my question however.” Tommy had a faint smile on his face. “How could you be so casual about this?! You’re literally dead Tommy. You-you died.” 

“Tubbo.” Tommy’s smile no longer on his face. “Don’t be so sad.” Tubbo looked at him in shock.  
“DON’T BE SAD?” He was yelling now. “How could I not be sad? You’re fucking dead and it’s all my fault.” Tubbo fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Tommy stared before sitting in front of him. “How is this your fault? You didn’t kill me.”  
Tubbo looked up, and through his tears, he saw Tommy give another small smile. “If I hadn’t exiled you, you wouldn’t have died. You would still be alive. This is my fault, why can’t you see that?” His voice sounded tired. “You had valid reasons for exiling me. What I did was wrong and you were right.” Tommy looked to the side back at the ocean.  
“Tommy, please never say those words ever again, I have never wanted to hear those words and I never will.” Tubbo let out a breathy chuckle. 

They sat in silence as the sun started to come down. After a few minutes of quiet, Tubbo spoke again. “How did it happen?” He said in a low voice, afraid that if he spoke regularly he’d start crying again.  
Tommy released a soft sigh and looked at Tubbo. It was very weird to see the eyes that were so blue and full of life be empty and sad. “I think I was in the nether. I was with someone, can’t remember who but he wasn’t very nice. One second we’re walking and the next, I’m in the lava. I kind of drowned but then I was able to resurface. However when I did, the man was gone. So I walked back here and found it like this. I wasn’t sure what to do so I sat by the water up until you came and now here we are.” Tommy looked away again. Tubbo sat there, tears threatening to spill out. “You don’t remember who it was that you were walking with?” Tubbo could feel anger building up. Tommy hummed, “Not really, I just know he was wearing green,” He paused for a bit trying to remember. “He also wore a m-”

“A mask.” Tubbo interrupted.


	2. -two-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is angry and Tommy has no clue what's going on
> 
> \--swearing--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //this chapter is a tad shorter than the last, sorry\\\

“A mask.” Tubbo interrupted.

He was no longer crying but seething with rage. He stood up and paced back and forth. “Yeah yeah that’s right, how’d you know?” Tommy asked as he still sat on the ground watching the scene before him. “Oh I’m killing that masked mother fucker.” Tubbo wasn’t paying attention to Tommy anymore. “This whole time, I thought he was on my side. He was the one who told me to exile you. That-” 

“Tubbo?” It was Tommy’s turn to interrupt him. By now he was standing, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Tommy where is Ghostbur? I thought he was with you.” Tubbo had stopped pacing and now faced Tommy. “Ghostbur? Uh I’m not sure. He said he was leaving for somewhere and I haven’t seen him since.” Tommy replied. Tubbo sighed, he knew it was going to be hard to learn anything if Tommy couldn’t remember anything.

“Wait, how long ago was that?” Tubbo asked. “Uh maybe a week or two ago.” Tommy smiled. “You’ve been alone for two weeks?” The guilt that once dissipated had made its way back into Tubbo’s mind. “Tubbo? Are you okay? You look like you’re gonna shit your pants.” Tommy chuckled. Tubbo looked at Tommy in shock, “That’s- that’s the first time you’ve cursed at me since I’ve been here.” He doesn’t know why that’s making him so emotional, but he can’t stop the tears forming. “Oh I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.” Tommy’s voice tainted with innocence once again. “No, don’t worry about it, it’s comforting knowing some part of the old you is still there.” Tubbo wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “Tommy, can I ask you something?” Tommy nodded. “Would...would you want to come back to L’Manburg with me?” Tubbo was looking at the ocean now. 

The sun had settled by now, the only light coming from torches or whatever was lit on fire. “L’manburg? You want me to go back with you?” Tommy was confused again. “I’m not allowed there, remember?” Tubbo sighed. “That used to be the case but that was before…” Tubbo couldn’t even finish the sentence. It’s hard for him to accept the fact that his best friend was dead. Granted he was standing in front of him, but it wasn’t the same. “Before I died?” Tommy finished the statement.

Tubbo stared back at Tommy. No matter how many times he’s looked at Tommy, he will never get used to those empty eyes. “I figured, ya know, it didn’t matter anymore. Besides, I was going to ask you if you wanted to visit anyways.” Tubbo offered a small smile hoping it’ll ease Tommy. “It’s only if you want to of course, I don’t know if you want to stay here or go off somewhere else.” He really hoped Tommy wanted to go back with him. Then it hit him, how was he supposed to tell everyone else? As far as they’re concerned, Tommy was fine by himself. “I mean, I’d have to figure out how I would tell everyone else which would be a little difficult but I reckon I can figure it out.” Tubbo was back on a rant pacing once more. “We could even have a funeral for you, ya know? I would hate for you to not have a funeral.” 

“Tubbo.” Tommy tried to get his attention.

“I think if we asked Niki or Puffy, they could organize it.” Tubbo continued on, not paying attention to anything Tommy was saying.

“Tubbo.” Tommy tried again, but it did not work.

“Yeah we can do it like what we did with Schlatt just less shitty.” Tubbo wasn’t even sure what he was saying, he was just spewing out words.

“Hello~ Earth to Tubbo.” Tommy was just watching him go back and forth talking nonsense.

“Not sure if we’ll be able to get everyone to come but-”

“Tubbo!” Tommy raised his voice. Tubbo had finally stopped pacing and faced Tommy. “What?”

“I’ll go back with you.” Tommy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will probably be slow due to the fact i have school and stuff but i hope you like it so far :)


	3. -three-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo doesn't do well with lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that the only canon thing so far is the Tommy being exiled. Everything else I'm making up. :)

“I’ll come with you.” Tommy smiled. 

“Oh.” Well that certainly got his attention. “Um we can go now if you would like?” Tubbo’s nerves were getting the best of him. He wasn’t sure if he regretted visiting or not. 

“I actually want to see if there’s anything of mine left if you don’t mind.” Tommy looked around at what remained of the little camp. “I mean, I know I don’t remember all that much, but I ought to have belongings right?” It was weird to see Tommy with such optimism, another thing that will take Tubbo some time to get used to. 

“Yeah no that’s okay. I’m actually going to go and make sure no one is in the Nether.” Tubbo looked toward the portal. He still needed to figure out how to tell everyone. It’s not everyday you tell a whole town that someone they knew is dead. He can only imagine their reactions.

“Just meet me in the nether when you’re done, you think you can do that?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded and turned to walk around. Tubbo sighed and headed back towards the portal. His nervousness making its way back into his body making every step he took harder and harder. He was really hoping that no one was there.

Stepping out of the portal, he looked around not seeing anyone in sight. “Okay, so far so good.” He continued walking around looking in every direction until a voice stopped him. “Tubbo?” He turned to his left, not expecting a person to be there.

“Oh...hey Ranboo.” Tubbo said sheepishly. Of course someone would be here and just his luck, it’s Ranboo. “What-what are you doing here?” Shit, Tubbo was not good at hiding things. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to lie about this one.

“Punz told me he saw you go into the Nether over an hour ago, I came to see if you were okay.” Ranboo wasn’t directly looking at Tubbo, but you can still see his confusion and concern. “Are you okay? You seem, I don’t know, worried and distracted.” It’s no use trying to lie to Ranboo, he could see right through you. “I...um-”

“Tubbo?” Shit. Tubbo turned around to see Tommy staring at Ranboo. “Who is this?” Tubbo looked back at Ranboo who seemed to look shocked and even more confused than he did before. Maybe Tubbo should’ve made sure no one saw him leave.

“Is that Tommy?” Ranboo’s voice carried many emotions. Hurt. Confusion. Guilt. “God….what happened?” He was trying not to cry, knowing that would hurt even more. Things just don’t seem to get better do they?

“I’ll explain everything when we get back to L’Manburg. But first I need you to make sure there’s no one by the portal or anywhere that we’ll be seen. I’m going to take Tommy back to my house for the night. After you’re sure no one is around, meet me at my place. Oh, and make sure no one has any plans to see me.” Tubbo looked at Ranboo. “Please.”

Ranboo looked at Tommy, who was now looking around the Nether, and then back at Tubbo. He sighed before agreeing, walking away. Tubbo turned to Tommy only to find him sitting at the edge of the pathway. Cautiously, Tubbo went and sat next to him. “Everything okay? Were you able to find anything?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy looked at Tubbo nodded before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper that had slight burn marks and wrinkles. “I guess there were things of mine that I had.” It was a picture. Not just any picture, it was a picture of the two of them. It was when they were sitting at their bench, looking at the setting sun. Tubbo remembers that Niki took this picture and gave a copy to each of the boys. Tubbo smiles at the picture, tears making their return. He had his copy in a chest so he wouldn’t lose it. After Tommy was exiled, he went back to it when he couldn’t sleep at night, which was quite often. 

Rubbing his eyes, Tubbo stood up. “C’mon, we should start heading back. Ranboo should be done by now.” Tubbo started walking away without giving a second look at Tommy. Meanwhile Tommy sat staring at Tubbo walking away. He stuffed the picture back in his pocket and followed shortly after Tubbo. Their walk was quiet, both not sure what to talk about. 

“When we get back, keep your head down and walk quickly.” Tubbo said as they walked up to the portal. “It’s a bit of a walk so we have to move fast okay?” Tommy nodded. They stopped in front of the portal, waiting a few more seconds before Tubbo turned around. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out.” He offered a smile- one in which Tommy returned. “You ready?” Tubbo didn’t know if he was asking Tommy or himself, but once he got another nod from Tommy, he faced the portal and sucked in a deep breath.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain? pain. 
> 
> anyway follow my twitter if you want @ Funboo_


	4. -four-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil longer just a heads up :)

“Let’s go.” 

Tubbo walked through the portal, Tommy right behind him.Without missing a beat, they started walking. Tubbo taking the back way to his house just as a precaution. 

“Tonight we just talk to Ranboo and then tomorrow, everyone else.” Tubbo spoke loud enough for Tommy to hear. “We’re not too far now.”

The rest of the walk was quiet. They didn’t want to risk anyone hearing them and finding them. As they approached Tubbo’s house, they saw Ranboo outside waiting. He seemed to be in deep thought because he hadn’t seemed to notice the two boys walking up to him.

“Ranboo.” Tubbo said, startling the other. “Let’s get inside before someone comes passing by.” He walked in with Tommy right behind, Ranboo lingering a little before following them. Tubbo sat down gesturing for Ranboo to do the same. 

“Tubbo, what happened? Did we do this?” Ranboo’s voice sounded so sad, Tubbo understands that completely. “This isn’t 100% our fault,” Tubbo started. “Yes we exiled him, but we didn’t kill him.” 

Tubbo turned to look at Tommy who was just aimlessly wandering around looking at the house decor. “But I know who did.” Tubbo turned back to face Ranboo. “I need you to promise that anything we discuss tonight stays between us until I tell everyone tomorrow. I’m still processing everything.” Ranboo nodded. 

Tommy was still looking around as the other two were talking when he stumbled across pictures on one of the walls. Looking carefully, he noticed that most of the pictures were of Tubbo and other citizens of L’manburg. He noticed the wall right connecting to the other had some more pictures. These ones were different. They were all of him and Tubbo, well not all of them. Some had Philza, others had Wilbur, Ranboo, and very few with Techno. 

“It’s strange, our little family dynamic. Despite everything that has happened, I’d do anything for them,” Tubbo came up from behind him. “And you of course.” Tommy had been so focused on the pictures that he didn’t even notice    
Ranboo had left. “Where’d he go?” He asked. Tubbo hummed, “It’s getting late, I sent him home so he can rest.” Tommy nodded. 

They stared at the pictures again for a little bit longer before Tubbo spoke again. “C’mon, I think we need some sleep-” he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. “Wait, do you even sleep?” Tubbo hadn’t thought about it before. He never asked Ghostbur seeing as he didn’t see him often. Tommy shrugged. “Well do you feel tired at all?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy shook his head. “Oh uh well, if you need anything I’ll be in my room. Help yourself to whatever and don’t go outside.” Tubbo said before walking away. 

Tommy grabbed one of the pictures off the wall and went to sit down. Tommy recognizes this picture. It was one of the days Philza wanted to go out exploring. Everyone had been excited to find more resources and possibly new pets. He doesn’t know why he remembers this day specifically, but he’s glad he does.

_ *flashback* _

_ “Oh come on Philza stop being an old bastard and hurry up!” Tommy had yelled behind him. “Tommy not everyone has the same energy you do to walk ahead.” Wilbur had said as he waited for the others. Tommy groaned out loud while Tubbo and Ranboo laughed. “It’s not my fault everyone is old.” Tommy grumbled. _

_ Philza walked up to Tommy ruffling his hair. “Oi what the fuck?” Tommy said, trying to fix his hair. “You’re lucky he can’t kill you Tommy.” Techno said from behind. Tommy turned to face him, “Aye Technoblade? Shut the fuck up.”  _

__

_ Tubbo and Ranboo were once again left in hysterics as they watched Techno chase Tommy around trying to hit him meanwhile Philza was trying to stop Techno and Wilbur just watched with an amused smile on his face. _

_ *flashback over* _

Tommy smiled at the memory. He stared at the picture a bit longer before putting it back on the wall. He noticed the stairs leading to the second floor and decided to finish looking around the house. It was like he had been here before but can’t remember any of it. 

Once he made it up the steps, he noticed there were just a few chests and shelves of books along with a ladder. He looked at the books for a bit before exploring the chests. They didn’t have anything too special, just a few weapons and some other necessities. After looking through the chests, he stared at the ladder noticing that it led to the roof. Tubbo’s reminder to not go outside rang in the back of his head as he walked closer to it. He took hold of the ladder and started climbing up. He was halfway up before he stopped. “I should maybe listen this time.” Tommy muttered to himself before making his way back down and towards the stairs. Grabbing the picture he was looking at before, he sat by a window waiting for the sun to rise.

Tommy wasn’t sure what time he had sat down, because in less than 2 hours the sun was peeking over the hills. He thought about his family. He hadn’t seen Wilbur in two weeks, Techno in god knows how long, and Philza since before his exile. He missed them. Sure he can’t remember  _ everything _ , but he could never forget his family. 

Time seemed to have gotten the best of Tommy again because during his thinking, Tubbo had come out from his room. “Good morning Tommy. How was the rest of your night?” He asked as he made his way to grab food. “It was okay, did you sleep well?” Tommy responded. A faint “Mhm.” can be heard from the other room.

Tubbo walked back to where Tommy was with food in his hand. “You ready for today?” He asked. “Are you?” The other retorted. “I don’t know.” Tubbo had answered.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha yeah 
> 
> also i changed my twitter user after posting the last chapter so it's now @ c148_rivs


	5. -five-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **apologies for the short chapter, i promise i'll do longer ones :))**

“There’s only one way to find out.” 

And with that, Tubbo went to retrieve supplies to make announcement posters. “I asked Ranboo to help us so he should be here in an hour or so.” Tubbo said as he placed paper in front of Tommy. “You can help as well, I don’t want you to be bored.” Tommy smiled at Tubbo and nodded. Tubbo sat down and began writing, quick but neat, enough to get the point across. An hour and two piles of paper later, Ranboo was knocking at the door. “Tommy can you get that?” Tubbo asked while still writing. Tommy got up and went for the door. He opened it to see a nervous Ranboo who, once again, was not paying attention. 

“Hello Ranboo, would you like to come in.” Tommy greeted. Ranboo jumped at the sound of Tommy’s voice before he nodded. Ranboo will never get used to the politeness and quietness that Tommy has been bringing. It feels surreal. 

Ranboo walked in before Tommy to see Tubbo writing on papers. Tubbo looked up and smiled, “Morning Ranboo.” Tommy walked-well more like floated-back to his seat and finished writing. “We’re pretty much done here, just need to post them around before everyone starts going out and about.” Tubbo explained as he gathered the fliers into two piles. “Are you sure you’re okay to help?” Tubbo was worried. Ranboo looked at Tommy from behind and then back at Tubbo. “Yeah I’ll be okay.” Ranboo nodded.

**_URGENT MEETING TODAY_ **

**_AT 11:00 A.M._ **

**_GATHER AT THE_ **

**_MEETING ROOM!_ **

**_-TUBBO_ **

_ *whoopty woo time skip* _

A half hour was left before the meeting was to happen and the three boys were all preparing back at Tubbo’s house. Tommy and Ranboo sat as they watched Tubbo pace back and forth, which Tommy noted he does a lot. “What do I even say? ‘Hey guys, remember when I exiled Tommy? Well guess what, he’s dead!’” Tubbo was getting anxious. “I’m not even sure how everyone would react, not everyone really liked Tommy, no offence.” He looked at Tommy who had just shook his head. “None taken.”

10 minutes left and Ranboo had left to make sure everyone was there. Tubbo stared out his window contemplating the meeting. “Tubbo? Everything is going to be okay. I don’t really care if everyone hates- er hated me. Just tell them what happened and I’m sure they’d understand.” Tommy was now standing next to Tubbo. “Maybe being dead will finally get people to like me.” Tubbo stared at Tommy with shock. “What?” Tommy turned to him with a small smile, “I know I wasn’t liked all that much. I remember how everyone treated me, and it was fair. But now that I’m dead and well, am not the old me, maybe they’ll finally like me.” Tubbo blinked. “It doesn’t matter now, we have a meeting to attend.” Tommy turned around headed towards the door. “You coming or what?”

Tubbo shot him a small smile, “Yeah big man, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i am so sorry for not uploading in a long time. i've been having writers block plus school and other things have gotten in the way. i promise i'm doing my best :,D

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha pog


End file.
